


Bring me your peace, and my wounds, they will heal….

by flickawhip



Category: Holby City
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 05:59:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8151493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Just a little light fluff. Serena befriends a broken girl... not realizing she's falling into old habits...





	

Neither woman is sure what makes them drift together in the midst of chaos. Bernie has left, secondment taking her from Serena when Serena was only just beginning to understand her feelings, and Ollie has done such a good job of destroying Zosia’s belief in herself that when Dominic also leaves her behind she is distraught. 

Serena finds Zosia collapsed in a corner of the office, clearly hiding, which is why she is hiding in the AAU trauma unit and nowhere near where her friends might find her. She takes pity on the girl, hides her for the rest of the shift. 

She takes Zosia home with her as the house is still empty and she misses company. They end up curled on the sofa, Zosia’s head resting against Serena’s shoulder as she begins to drift into sleep, Serena idily stroking the girl’s hair. 

They stay that way almost until the middle of the night. Serena is the one to wake up and so she eases out from under Zosia, letting the girl sleep on the sofa, covering her with a soft blanket and ensuring she is rested on a pillow soft enough she won’t wake up sore the next morning. 

They fall into a friendship of necessity. Serena needs someone to look after and Zosia needs the care.


End file.
